


Vampire Shift

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bruises, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Kissing cuts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Some Plot, Stakes, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, hammers, light spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: A tale of Vampires and Humans that tread on the dead ground of the earth trying to survive to each their own- the cycle of life but how can it continue to commence that way if Vampire Hunters roam the land and won't stop at nothing till every last vampire is killed.[More will be added as the story progresses to a certain turning point hence the tags, I promise]





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Oof Hi there!
> 
> I never really decided to write about Saihara and Yonaga together but they amuse me greatly, putting them together is really cute but I didn't know what to write for them.
> 
> I just felt the need for Harukawa and Yonaga to have a deep bond with each other. 
> 
> Now that I have something in mind, let's hope it goes well!

_The dark needle pine trees littered the hills in a vivid pattern, all closely squished together with their skinny bark trunks. They all consisted of dark shades, none of them shone at their brightest._

_Yonaga rose from her coffin sleepily as she rubbed at her eyes._

_She had been part of the inhumane species for quite a bit now and got the hang of how to cope being one. She shot up from her coffin and sluggishly set off to look for Harukawa who was sitting at the top of a tree, lazily splayed out across a tree branch looking down upon Yonaga's tiny figure._

_"Hey." Harukawa piped up curtly, her eyes staring at Yonaga intently, admiring the small wisps of platinum blonde hair that was almost stark white sway in rhythm with the cold breeze._

_Yonaga shrieked, quickly sobering from her tired state, looking around quickly with sharp movements before looking up at the tree that loomed over her and tried to glare but it just made Harukawa stifle a laugh at how ridiculous it looked._

_"Hmf! Why is Maki even up there?" Yonaga huffed, puffing her cheeks out as she lifted her arms in the air, reaching towards Harukawa like a child despite still being down far below on the muddy ground._

_"Because I like being up here?" Was Harukawa's short reply but Yonaga could see the girl's eyes shining with mirth, clearly enjoying Yonaga's building frustration._

_Yonaga clicked her tongue as she squinted up at Harukawa with dull blue eyes that resembled the faded colour of an ocean before swivelling round and walking away with a dejected sigh. Harukawa knew very well Yonaga wouldn't bother climbing up the tree._

_"Where are you going?" Harukawa asked quizzically but her expression remained calm and collected, neutral. Or as neutral as vampires can seem._

_"Angie is going somewhere." She replied, projecting her voice to the sky and not looking back with her dirty yellow smock that had turned into a more lighter, muted colour swaying in tow with her movements, gliding behind her like the wings of a butterfly._

_Yonaga heard the faint noise of someone thumping onto the ground in an expertise manner that had been quickly followed by intruding footsteps that got louder as Yonaga tried to speed away and walk faster, someone grabbed her arm and shoved her against a tree with her back baring the numb pain of having splinters of wood carved into her dark skin._

_She was met with those crimson red eyes she knew very well that bore into her soul and the beauty mark under her left eye set with the two dark brown twin-tails that spiraled down from her head to her legs._

_Yonaga gulped, trying to find some sort of emotion in Harukawa's eyes but they remained still, lifeless with no emotion in her eyes until Yonaga shakily put an arm on the one that was pinning her._

_Something flashed in Harukawa's eyes but it was unreadable, something she couldn't make out because it was closed off but it was definitely something._

_However, she knew her limits and in what position she was in, if the ex-assassin wanted to, she could kill Yonaga right on the spot with no remorse or hesitation but she hasn't- never has for some strange reason because she was certain Harukawa was really annoyed by her antics sometimes._

_Yonaga's rotten heart pulsed in her chest and felt it quicken, their breathing mingled with each other, trading hot puffs of air that smelt fetid._

_After a few seconds of Harukawa deeply gazing into Yonaga's eyes she relented and walked off without saying anything and disappeared in a flurry of thin air, as if she was never there to begin with._

_Yonaga's beating heart slowed down to a slow beat much to her relief but she was confused on why Harukawa had done that so suddenly, had she wanted to say something? There was no point dwelling on it now as Yonaga decided she'd go hunt down her shrine that she made for her beloved Kami-sama._

_She longed to hear his voice calling out to her, giving her instructions to give to the world but ever since she had been converted to vampirism unwillingly, she stopped hearing his voice much to her dismay and heartache._

_Yonaga blew a raspberry out of boredom as her dusty and cracked shoes moved forward, crunching the leaves that were dotted here and there on the gravel. The mud was fresh and it squelched under her weight like quicksand despite the fact that Yonaga was light and not heavy._

_She stretched her arms above her head before bringing them back down again and continued venturing forth to where she was certain she left her shrine and hoped it was still there._

_'There better be some signs from Atua when I get there' Yonaga spoke to herself in her mind, reminiscing in the fond memories of her Kami-sama and how he urged her to preach their religion, for others to join her but now...that voice was no longer there to guide her and she didn't know the difference between right and wrong until Harukawa popped into her life._

_Harukawa seemed to be the second best thing to her Kami-sama following close behind since she was the only one who was willing to tolerate Yonaga's quirky behaviour and get to know her._

_As Yonaga came across the familiar sign of her shrine to Atua, she felt her heart clench painfully as if it shattered into a million pieces._

_Laying there, was a battered array of devoted items to her Kami-sama, the block of wood brutally slashed into small pieces resembling tiny daggers fit for killing, photos were torn and her small customs had been ruined. Her shrine had been disgustingly destroyed after she had put all her love and devotion into it._

_She dropped to her knees, feeling small drops of water appearing in the corners of her eyes. The edges of her eyes tinted red as her sockets faded to black having nothing but scarlet irises as she cried, her tears staining the unholy earth as she felt her world crashing round her._

_A noise not far from her made her shriek as it soared past her, narrowly skimming the flesh of her ear, a poison dart arrow that landed dead center into a nearby tree._

_Yonaga ripped her eyes away from the ground to look for the attacker, it was a girl with strawberry blonde hair in...questionable attire that showed off her busty body as she blew bubblegum that formed into a perfect circle before deflating. She wore goggles of some kind with golden accents on her head and had a choker round her neck accompanied by two smaller ones that looked like they were made from barbed wire adorned with a crucifix that hung from her neck._

_The girl had thigh-high laced boots that had blazing pink laces that seemed oddly designed for hunting, tight black skinny jeans, leather jacket with a black shirt with some bondage gear making her breasts pop. It also had been emphasized with a gold ring hooked by leather straps in the center following from waist down with studded fingerless gloves._

_Her earrings were small crucifixes too and the girl was holding a bow and arrow, her waist held a belt that was stacked full of stakes and all vampire hunting necessities._

_All the enemy did was give a saccharine smile to Yonaga before aiming another arrow that hit her in the arm. Yonaga screamed, trying to scramble away on all fours frantically before being stopped in her tracks as she saw a type of black bomb roll next to her with a mouse looking type thing on the bomb painted in hot pink._

_The stench of tell-tale garlic stabbed at her nose causing her eyes to widen minimally, she dived into the bushes as the bomb exploded, covering her nose and mouth with a respirator mask she kept for this type of purpose just in case, hearing the tinkering laughter of the female that attacked her._

_"What's the matter, hun? Are you gonna start slutting it up for me even though your life is on the line? Because if you do I might just fucking let your virgin ass go~" The strawberry blonde girl sang in a charismatic manner- she had the voice of a sultry siren and it was almost enough to force Yonaga out of her hiding place but she stayed where she was, praying that Harukawa is alright- wherever the ex-assassin was._

_"Hey, Hey! Where'd you fucking go?" The girl cooed sweetly, brandishing a gun as she leapt from her spot and onto where Yonaga once was, eyes peering round, calculatingly trying to debunk where Yonaga may be hiding._

_"Mmmh~ If you come out I'll let you bite me~" The girl offered suggestively, going as far to bear her pale neck while batting her long eyelashes that were coated thickly in mascara. The offer was very, very tempting for Yonaga as she felt her stomach growl, clawing at the insides of her stomach, trying to convince her to pursue the offer as she clenched her teeth._

_Yonaga noticed Akamatsu edging closer to the vampire hunter when their back was turned and Yonaga tried to signal Akamatsu to refuse and run. It was evident Akamatsu's bloodthirsty instincts were taking over and not thinking of the possibility of her demise. Yonaga's heart thumped when she saw the hunter's smile morph into a sickening grin, knowing that a vampire was behind her._

_She pivoted round and fired multiple bullets at Akamatsu who narrowly dodged. She was struggling as she took a hit to her chest, not far from her heart. Gargled noises were tumbling from her lips upon the sudden impact. Akamatsu's eyes were wide with fright, her instincts had closed and she was back to herself in complete terror as the taller girl's eyes were crazed with bloodlust fit for killing the vampire species._

_"Hoo-Yeah! I got the hot one!" She cheered to herself as she shoved Akamatsu onto the floor, who helplessly couldn't fend for herself as the strawberry blonde girl's boot collided with Akamatsu's head Akamatsu's body hit the floor and the girl's boot was keeping her there and restricting her movements greatly. Akamatsu started to break down and cry._

_"P-Please don't kill me!" She wailed, begging for mercy. Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes looked normal but the red was evident in them and the girl just clicked her tongue._

_"Keh. Sorry pig tits, but it's just something I gotta fucking do to stay alive!" The girl barked before taking a knife from her breast pocket and slashing Akamtasu's shriveled skin. Bloodcurdling screams pierced through the air, an eerie compilation of horror._

_Yonaga shuddered and curled in on herself as chills shot down her spine. Her blood froze when Akamatsu locked eyes with her, they were pleading and Yonaga just stayed in her hiding place. Yonaga's eyes turned apologetic causing Akamatsu's face to contort into painful anger but switched into pure pain when she felt herself impaled by a stake and a mallet being bashed upon it._

_Her screams of terror and anguish went unnoticed as the enemy continued their work and Akamatsu's blood gushed from her pores and onto the sullied ground, creating a deep puddle of blood to form under her twitching body with her screams dying down to nothing but pathetic whimpers and pleas for help._

_The vampire hunter just yawned carelessly, grinding and stomping her shoe on Akamatsu's head till her head cracked, crushed under the strong impact allowing the enemy the sheer delight of turning her brain into nothing but a sludge of mushed cells with the heel of her boot caked in blood that dripped when she took her foot away, satisfied at the outcome._

_Akamatsu's eyes rolled out from her crushed skull. The sockets torn, spinning round in a circular motion before locking right onto Yonaga's once more. Yonaga felt that Akamatsu's cold dead eyes were stealing the life of hers as she shook like a leaf in total fear and shock._

_Yonaga felt sick to her stomach and fled the barbarous scene before the hunter could take note that she was there the whole time watching._

_She scampered back to where she last saw Harukawa, taking extra care to not attract any unwanted attention. Her hot blood turned to ice when her eyes met with Harukawa's, blood was seeping out of the skin of her cheek, bruised lips and cuts all over her arms. Yonaga rushed to her immediately and engulfed her tightly in a hug, ignoring the fact that Harukawa hissed right into her ear due to the pain._

_Harukawa's arms stayed by her side, she couldn't really hug Yonaga anyway since Yonaga's arms were restricting her from doing so- she had quite a strong grip but Harukawa could still fling her off if she wanted to but she felt too disoriented and unsteady._

_"Angie...get off." Harukawa weakly muttered, slowly trying to push the smaller girl off of her without being too harsh, she had a soft spot for Yonaga but that probably wasn't a good thing._

_Yonaga's face scrunched and buried her face into Harukawa's chest further._

_"...Angie." Harukawa growled lightly, a warning tone causing Yonaga to unwrap her arms from Harukawa's lithe body._

_When Harukawa's eyes caught Yonaga's she was a little shocked to see fat tears flood her eyes and slide down her face as she sniffled loudly trying to pull herself together._

_Harukawa's face softened before ruffling Yonaga's hair in an attempt to comfort her, she didn't really want to give a hug, her arms stung too much. Yonaga grabbed Harukawa's arm before she was able to take it away and pressed small chaste kisses against her wounds. Harukawa flushed, taken completely off guard._

_"W-What are you doing?" She tried yanking her arm away but Yonaga's tight grip on her wrist was enough for Harukawa to not bother and accept the gestures in embarrassment._

_When Yonaga was satisfied she removed her mouth from the tender flesh. "It is customary for Angie to do this when someone Angie cares about. Atua told Angie to do it." She all but beamed before she let out a miserable sigh. "Or Atua used to..."_

_Harukawa's eyes knitted together in confusion as she wiped some stray tears off of Yonaga's face, the smaller girl leaned into her touch, nuzzling against her hand._

_"What happened?" She asked cautiously and realized she sent off a trigger by seeing Yonaga's face redden and eyes gloss over. She pulled Yonaga into a tight hug, the petite girl clutching onto Harukawa firmly, as if she was afraid to let go, that if she did Harukawa would disappear forever. A string of unintelligible words flew from Yonaga's lips with broken hiccups and sobs in between._

_Harukawa rubbed small circles into the other's back soothingly, whispering comforting things in her ear, her chin resting on Yonaga's head. Harukawa kept her eyes peeled and well focused for any intruders or possible dangers but when she sensed none, she let her posture slacken and relax, melting into the embrace._

_The only words Harukawa could make out were 'Akamatsu' ,'dead', 'vampire hunter' , 'shrine ruined', 'happy you're alive' and 'Don't leave me' Harukawa's mouth twitched into a small smile despite the situation at hand, it seemed Yonaga really cared for her but she didn't understand why. All she has ever done is be horrible to Yonaga._

_Somewhere in the distance, a flamethrower was set up and hurled at a flurry of rushing vampires._

_Yonaga was like this ball of radiant sunshine, who was normally always happy and energetic despite the situation, always trying to move forward positively with her trusty Kami-sama by her side but without him there...Yonaga looked like a broken doll, no longer full of life. Harukawa decided she'd take his place and be the support Yonaga needed even if it killed her._

_After Yonaga calmed down enough, she detached herself from Harukawa's embrace with puffy eyes and threaded their fingers together, marching forward with Harukawa in tow, struggling to gain her balance as she was tugged along, walking through the lonely forest of decapitated bodies, heads, hands, arms, stakes, hammers, broken crosses were everywhere as flames licked the sides of the trees and covered some bodies in a loving embrace- it was a scarring sight, one that would probably be seared into Yonaga's mind for all eternity and Harukawa just prayed it wouldn't alter her purity or personaility as they continued their journey with blind, empty hope._

_It's a shame humans will never see that vampires are just misunderstood beings, who can't help the urges they can't control, starved, ravished animals who just need to live and survive but no...humans see them as monsters, targets to kill, trophies on their walls- a sport that is a win-lose situation on both sides._

_They will never know that some are too kind and light-hearted to ever attempt to do such cruel cold-blooded things._

They just don't understand and never will.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you might be confused on why this was moved but I thought it'd be better to have 'prologue' and an actual chapter split, sorry for any confusion!

Yonaga lingered in the darkness, shrouded in the shadows as the woods was eerily silent, much to her liking.

She found it peaceful like this, a nice contrast to what it's usually like, frantic humans screeching for dear life as they get bitten when they trespass into the woods just to alert the vampire hunters.

Many vampires had lost their lives from a massive swarm of vampire hunters one night, a fateful day that Yonaga will never forget, let alone be thankful she's still here.

It was tragic. An array methods were used against vampires from garlic to sunlight, however, there was one that some vampires truly feared.

  _Stakes._ They were like wooden daggers, the tips pointy and jagged, fit for piercing into flesh and into one's heart.

It's a painful process to go through, Yonaga knows that much and had seen it firsthand herself but never experienced it, she just knows from older vampires, who watched their comrades die or manage to get away in the nick of time. It was truly a cruel world.

Her nose twitched like a beast as the smell of fresh kill invaded her nostrils, her eyes turned to slits and her instincts took over, rushing to the source of the smell swiftly but quietly.

She knows her place, she knows very well where she was. One small move could give away her hiding place in the blink of an eye so she had to be careful.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed a girl with dark brown matted twin-tails with red scrunchies hunched over a dead corpse.

' _Harukawa._ ' Yonaga greeted in her mind, not wanting to disturb otherwise it would give away that she had been intruding.

Harukawa was fierce, a force to be reckoned with if you were on good terms with her but she was cold, demented and meaner than she let on but on the inside, Yonaga knew she was just a sweet, sincere girl. A vampire just like her, from different backgrounds.

Harukawa was from an orphanage that went under attack so many years ago, she and Harukawa were both extremely old, having been technically dead but re-incarnated as a supernatural being it was hard to recall how long ago it was. 

Harukawa just filled her in on her background, not exactly going into much detail and Yonaga respected her for that, not many were trustworthy, always stabbing each other in the back for their own selfish and personal gain.

Yonaga remembers when she died, from severe sickness but as she died under medical care, the strong sickening smell of perfume that smelt of sakura petals as she felt herself slowly succumbing to sleep, hearing the erratic beating on the heart monitor to fade out into a string of continious sound and a flat line.

She had felt somewhat at peace during that time but she craved,  _no,_ thirsted for something, she couldn't put her finger on what it was at the time.

All she can recollect from her memories was her crawling out of her grave from the dirty soil with lifeless eyes, teeth sharper than she remembered and no pulse. 

Yonaga is aware that was the time she crossed paths with Harukawa, who explained to her what she was. Harukawa had been in the same situation as her when she woke up with Yonaga quickly following suite of rising from the dead.

She recalls the time she bit her first victim, a boy. That boy seemed oblivious to what was happening at that time, too much in a state of shock to comprehend what was happening to him. A stranger. Thankfully, he never managed to rise up.

It seemed that only certain people would rise, whereas others wouldn't even if they were bitten.

A win-lose situation of being granted a monster, a beast with no heart but it was something people would be willing to take, going long lengths just to be alive once more.

Even if they were deceased in a literal sense, feeding on nothing but blood and the warped flesh of humans.

She never noticed Harukawa's blood red eyes boring into her twisted and tainted soul, having finished her meal from the bloody corpse she disposed of, most likely to save for later as the victim's blood stuck to her shirt, trailing from her chapped, dangerously pale lips. 

"...How long have you been there?" Harukawa snarked, eyeing Yonaga with complete scrutiny but Yonaga wasn't fazed by Harukawa's piercing glare that could make anyone drop dead. Harukawa's eyes always flared with more ill-wished promises than she knows to exist in them. That's just how she was.

It was something she grew accustomed to over the years. It was nothing out of the ordinary, she was like that with every person, whether she was close with them or not- it didn't matter but there were times she'd treat others more nicely such as Yonaga herself.

"...Angie smelt blood and Angie's instincts took over." Yonaga idly confessed, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Harukawa didn't seem all too pleased with Yonaga's answer but didn't say anything other than giving an acknowledging nod before tossing an arm in Yonaga's direction, seemingly still filled with blood, Yonaga's teeth clamped down on the rotting flesh, blood gushed into her mouth,  _still fresh._

She savored the sweet taste but devoured it greedily all the same, she couldn't predict when her next meal would be, without Atua's guidance she was lost, he seemed to be supposedly busy considering Yonaga received nothing new from him yet.

She flung the arm in a random direction, having drank all the contents from it.

Vampires didn't have familiars, they just depended on their instincts to drag them closer to a nearby victim and strike.

That's how it had always worked. Of course, Harukawa got the hang of it quickly, having been a former assassin whereas Yonaga on the other hand, didn't have as much experience so she relied on Harukawa most of the time, the taller girl didn't seem to mind. 

Yonaga was able to charm people with her artwork though, which gave her a confident boost on catching her own prey. It didn't always work however, some had anti-vampire amulets round their necks, equipped with other vampire hunting necessities much to her frustration and grief.

If they had familiars, it wouldn't of posed such a life-threatening situation. 

A hell they would have to venture through every despairing night as they'd turn to ashes, grains of dust before their own inhumane eyes. Monsters such as them had hearts and feelings too.

Hell, some were a lot more nicer than others who just barged their way without thinking, purely on instinct- throwing their life away for tomfoolery.

It was all stupid. All if it be damned to hell where they belonged. It was like a nightmare simulation of reality.

Yonaga groaned in displeasure, flopping onto Harukawa as the ex-assassin's back collided with the ground having been caught off guard over the sudden action. Yonaga wore a cheeky smile with innocent eyes, as if she done nothing wrong much to Harukawa's annoyance. However, Yonaga's smile faltered a little upon seeing Harukawa's glare- it looked like it held many, living souls in them that were crying out for help in her eyes, them being the barrier.

"Get. Off." Harukawa mouthed angrily in a whisper as she heard footsteps approaching from nearby, they were fast, erratic like someone was in a hurry. Yonaga stuck her tongue out at Harukawa before hopping into a thorn bush causing Harukawa to face-palm. 

Harukawa climbed up the tree rapidly like a spider, the strong grip of her combat boots giving leverage. Yonaga watched in amazement as her friend got up the tree in less than a few seconds, her reflexes were really quick.

A feminine figure came into view, she was somewhat tall and clutched a mallet tightly with a stake in the other. "Where is that degenerate! Oh when I get my hands on him he'll be sorry!" She snapped to nobody in particular, kicking the tree that was closest to her causing Harukawa to contemplate switching places.

Yonaga took note of the fact that she seemed very athletic with her toned legs that were covered by black tights with small crosses printed in white on them and had ebony boots with shiny silver buckles that wobbled with her movements. The girl also had long dark brown hair split into two loose braids secured by long white ribbons that trailed down her hair. 

She wore a navy blue skirt that had nice looking frills on the ends of the trimmed skirt that came with a crop-top that was a matching colour with white ribbons neatly aligned with the buttons of the shirt and a white cardigan. Her neck had an amulet wrapped round as well as a blue choker with a white bell.

She had a bag slung next to her that was white and it looked packed to the brim, Yonaga didn't need to look inside that bag to know what was in there for it was fairly obvious.

Her eyes were a deep shade of green that seemed inviting but Yonaga wasn't going to risk it- she was clearly another vampire hunter in the clique.

She huffed in frustration before securing the stake back into her hair next to her scalp where it couldn't be seen before walking back the way she came. It seems she never noticed the mangled corpse of a human being not far from where she had stood, Yonaga took that as a blessing or it would've alerted that girl of their presence.

Yonaga let out a strangled breath she never knew she was holding.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO.
> 
> I'm sorry for leaving this work on hold for so long! I've just been running out of ideas and it's a bit hypocritical if I say 'I didn't have time' to write for this work if I've been posting a multitude of others- I just lost motivation and had extreme writers block for this specific work.
> 
> Although chapters may be more subtle, quicker and shorter- I promise I'm getting there!
> 
> Oh yikes, decent first impression and it spirals into bad quality right there.
> 
> Please (don't) enjoy.  
> I̶f̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶o̶f̶f̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶u̶g̶g̶e̶s̶t̶i̶o̶n̶s̶ ̶o̶r̶ ̶h̶e̶l̶p̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶'̶r̶e̶ ̶f̶r̶e̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶s̶o̶.̶

Yonaga crawled out from the thorn-bush and dusted off the dirt that stained her already dulled smock, nit-picking at some of the thorns that managed to worm their way into the fabric. She felt a barely painful cinch in different places of her skin, however, causing her eyes to travel below her petite body, seeing the way other thorns of the bush had easily slid into her skin.

  
She sighed heavily before flicking them off with her sharp nails as beads of dark, maroon blood would bubble at the open surface. She ignored it for the minuscule wounds were nothing.

They meant _nothing_.

  
_She meant nothing._

Yonaga mentally berated herself for thinking such a thing, perishing the thought as quickly as it rose. But it felt as if it were a heavy burden on her shoulders, weighing her down, making her body splinter and bones crack grotesquely.

  
A sudden noise startled her abruptly, almost tripping over her own two feet causing a snort from the supposed troublemaker. Yonaga practically flung her eyes to the source only for her eyes to harden, lips twisting into an annoyed frown.

There stood the one and only Harukawa who bore an almost-barely there amused expression, smugness rolling off in waves from her body and Yonaga hated every second of it.

  
"What does Maki find so funny?" She snarled, nostrils flaring like an enraged, cornered animal. Harukawa's smirk only widened, a dull white fang poking out on her bottom lip. Yonaga's stare only intensified with the growing confusion and irritation spreading across her face.

  
Harukawa's only response was the faint noise of stifled chuckles that she kept in her throat, rumbling from her windpipe.

  
The ex-assassin lazily leaned against the tree, finding it entertaining how the ex-artist hadn't realized how ridiculous her hair looked. Matted with twigs and dirt- a few stray blunt thorns too that scratched the side of her head faintly with each of her movements.

  
Yonaga's patience was like a spool of thread that was quickly detoriating with each passing moment that slipped by and with Harukawa not dropping any hints or outright spilling the reason, she did the first thing she could think of.

Yonaga gathered a handful of sticks from the trees around her and hurled them at Harukawa only fueling the ex-assassin's enjoyment.

  
As a stick came flying in Harukawa's direction just about to graze the side of her arm, where a part of her sleeve was already ripped- noticeably a tear where Harukawa decided to leave unmended- she caught the thin object between two fingers, that were pointing in Yonaga's direction.

  
Unlike Yonaga's nails that still had the dry specks of paint that were from assorted colours, the ex-assasin's were clean- devoid of any dirt or blood. It appears that she didn't have anyone's skin under her nails for now but surely that would change later, wouldn't it? When they'd find their next meal...or so they thought.

* * *

  
Yonaga winced as her stomach gurgled angrily, purposely pinching her insides to emphasize the fact that it was demanding something- something that she couldn't scout for at the moment.

She bites her lip in anticipation to poorly mask the thought, her skin crawling and fingers slightly clawing upward for the barely repressed urge to slaughter. Her nose twitches when a decaying smell enters her nostrils, her eyes turning to slits upon the wafting impact. It smelt very sweet with a tinge of noticeable sourness- as if the flesh had gone off.

She throws a subtle glance in the ex-assassin's direction, who wasn't even there much to Yonaga's bubbling anger but casts her feelings in the breeze as she sets off to find the source of the tangible fragrance.

As she edges nearer to the source, she easily becomes familiar with her surroundings and sees the discarded carcass still in the same place from before but the only minimal difference was the fact that its bones were more prominent.

Bloodied flesh was grotesquely put on generous display that looped round the bones, binding them together tightly.

She exhales deeply, the scent wafting in through her nostrils, flooding her body before trailing back out through the puff of air she releases from her dry lips. Harukawa is most likely scavenging for more food sources and Yonaga just does not want to see that shit-eating grin on her face right now so she opts to cracking her knuckles, back and neck before doing the dirty work.

She hauls the body weakly over her shoulder, slumping underneath its dead weight and warily heaves before dropping it a bit further away from the dent it left in the dirt. With each step she took, she trembled under the deceased corpse with the feeling of her wrists snapping at any moment, veins twisting in agony.

She grunts before tossing it off her and onto the ground with a flurry of dust particles clouding her vision upon the impact. Her eyes crinkle, closing as she fans the air in front of her before skeptically revealing them once more and eyes the body below her stained feet.

The flesh was wrinkled, revealing scabbed skin lesions, malformed into abnormal lacerations and marks- puncture wounds dotted all over the body and stale blood clotted the punctures with nothing but faint specks of blood being whisked out by every tilt, the body rolled to one side gradually.

 The deceased's eyes were wide, cold and lifeless, they were a faint red-  _puffy_ with the vague streaked lines of tears that shriveled under the sun a long while ago after dusk. Yonaga pondered remotely on how to dispatch the body from the area and considering hunters were already roaming around, patrolling the district she did not really have any escape routes...some may even be blocked off at this point in time causing the ex-artist to groan in exasperation.

 If anything, they must've thwarted all paths too, all laced with traps to catch every vampire out and Yonaga prays that Harukawa will be safe, as much as she holds current asinine resentment to the ex-assassin, she cannot hate her forever as Harukawa is more of the central figure of her life after she no longer was primarily accessible to her Kami-sama much to her downfall of despair.

Yonaga halts her thoughts and glances at her nails, they seemed sharp enough, pointy even...maybe if she could cut through the flesh she could twist it into a morbid looking caricature of art and the mere idea sends electrical shivers down her spine, fingertips tingling for the craving of slicing flesh. A frown protrudes on her lips, however, for her Kami-sama would always help her with these things- to make marvelous masterpieces.

She shakes her head to clear the brewing thoughts, she does not have time for them right now since it's unclear for when the next raid of hunters will surface. So she gets back to her unfinished business, her claws sinking into the decomposing flesh, strewn flaps of skin soaring through the air and becoming coated in dust. Organs flood out on display and the rib-cage is exposed to naked air that greedily mauls away at the bone.

Yonaga licks her lips. Eyes flashing to pitch black, her red irises broadening from the shadows that float in her eye-sockets as she disassembles the intestines from their tangled state and grabbing one end of the bloodied organ, she wrings it round the bony neck, tucking it under the clavicle before threading it back round again, developing a makeshift bow.

The putrid stench travels along her fingers to her hands to her arms and to her nose, infecting her skin but she does not mind as she shoves her hand in for the smaller intestine to encircle the waist of the host tightly and continues to wrap it round till it trails to the end, resembling a grotesque-looking skirt while the remaining entrails slither out, tendons no longer intact. She nods her head in satisfaction before fleeting off from the scene to be discovered later- she's aware on how much trouble she may of just stirred but on the positives, she has the feeling it'll be able to set the hunters on a wild-goose chase for a while.

* * *

Yonaga crawls into the shadows for comfort once more, sensing approaching danger and when she sees the intruder her eyes glint in recognition, her senses opening up to quench and satiate bloodlust but she does not stir for it was the girl she saw earlier when she was with Harukawa.

Said girl was scanning the area before taking some strange device that had an large antennae stemming from the top, Yonaga thought it resembled a brick and almost jolted in her spot when it crackled as the girl raised it to her ear but her lips were poised in front of it.

"Unit K-317 reporting for duty, Tenko repeats, Unit K-317 reporting for duty." The girl's voice echoes throughout the area, muttering into the device that stuttered after each of her sentences. Yonaga craned her head ever so slightly to capture more of the words flying from the girl's lips.

"...Hello? Yes, Yes- This is Chabashira Tenko. Tenko scouted the area but Tenko found nothing." The girl-  _Chabashira Tenko_ barks into the speaker, standing diligently as her eyes absorb every inch of the area, critically awaiting for any sudden movement, no matter how small.

Chabashira tenses and Yonaga's interest spikes, curious to know more but holds her ground- Chabashira seemed to have a familiar lapel to the woman she barely escaped earlier complete with a pin of some kind- she does not remember the lapel from before, however and notes it down in her memory.

Chabashira nods to herself before mumbling lowly into the speaker before sprinting off the way she came and Yonaga catches the hint of a stake being retracted from the perilous bag that is sandwiched on her hip neatly, ruffling the fabric of her shirt. 

Once Yonaga feels that the coast is clear of any hunters, she sneaks from the blanketing shade and breathes a small sigh of uneasy relief.

"Nishishi! You must be really dense!"

Yonaga freezes in her tracks and peers through her lashes upon seeing a deathly pale, petite boy perched on a low tree trunk branch that looked like it was going to break any second. His shimmery purple eyes locked with hers and they gleamed rancorously with a peculiar grin derisively on their face.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danganronpa. All rights go to the respectfully reserved owners.
> 
> Thank you for sparing your time to read this atrocity, I don't know what I'm thinking.
> 
> However, I do sincerely apologize if they sound out of character, to me they do, to you they do, to everyone they do aaaa  
> Just bear with me for now.
> 
> Kudos, comments and whatnot are appreciated!


End file.
